The Girl from Arizona
by Kaity the journalist
Summary: After a protest in Arizona, a girl named Kathrine is struggling in South Park because the girls are not being nice to her. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman become friends with her. Will she be able to get over the fact she is in South Park, Colorado?


**Kathrine's POV**

I was born in a small town in Arizona called So-Hi. My parents thought I was so special. They named me Kathrine... Why Kathrine? People around my place called me Kat before. My big brother was born in the small town too. Even my parents were born in a rich town in AZ called, "Phoenix."

"Kat, Mom said take out the trash!" That was my brother, Justin. Such a douche...

"Alright, I'm going to be out because I'm too lazy"

"No, Mom said to take out the trash. NOW." Justin left my room, being too stupid...

Ugh, I hated Arizona more than anything... Now, we're living in South Park, Colorado... It was so cold outside and I see kids my age wearing coats and sweaters...

I quickly took out the trash and saw the kids. I looked around and said, "I need a sweater for myself."

Here is some info about myself: I'm in the fourth grade and everybody treated me like crap back in Arizona... I bet this place is better than Arizona...

"HEY, MOM SAID GET INSIDE BEFORE YOU GET A COLD." That was my idiotic brother again...

I went back into my house and got yelled at by my parents for taking too long to take out the freaking trash... GEEZ, why is everybody so mean these days?

"Now Kathrine, I hope 4th grade is helping you a lot! YOU BETTER GET YOUR GRADES UP BEFORE I GROUND YOU ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL." Mom was snapping. I thought she was the sweetest Mom ever. I am so bad at school. Just... Just no...

"Elena, We shouldn't ground our daughter yet. We gotta wait until she's bigger. She's only nine." Thanks for defending me, Dad...

"But Jesse, she's old enough to get grounded!"

"But Justin is old enough to get grounded."

"Mom, can at least find a friend because I see so many kids my age outside." I just made an excuse to get out.

"Sure but HURRY BACK BEFORE BED." She snapped.

I went outside and saw four boys playing around. I would like to tell them if I could be their friend. My shyness is tingling and it is not cool.

"Hey look, it's that new girl." Said one of them. He had on a blue hat with red on most of it. "We should go say hi! Come on guys." They came upon me when I was walking around. I hope nobody was looking. Are they going to think I'm a slut or something because I'm not?

"What's your name?" Asked the boy in the green hat. He has an adopted brother from Canada next to him.

"I-I'm Kathrine. I prefer you guys to call me Kat."

"Don't listen to that jew because he is so stupid!" The boy talking to me was so fat... Gross...

"SHUT UP YOU FATASS."

"Now now. Can't we all be friends?" I was trying to help these two to calm down but the fat dude told me to shut my mouth. I got frightened a bit.

"Oh don't worry about him. I'm Stan by the way." Stan. Stan is such a nice kid. "The boy in the green hat is Kyle, The fatass is Cartman and this guy in the hoodie is Kenny!"

Kenny came over and mumbled, "Nice to meet you, Kat."

"Hello." I smiled. I would think these guys would be a great new group for me. I didn't even give a crap about my brother teasing me for hanging out with boys. After all, My brother is in the 6th grade...

You know, I think Kenny is cute. I'm going to keep this a secret because I just moved out from Arizona from all those protesting people are doing...

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, It's going to be my first day of school for me."

"Sweet! See you there!" Wait... Stan is leaving and his friends too?

"Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow." I replied while leaving. Stan lives across from me anyways. I'll contact him later.

I saw Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny leave to go to their houses. I left to go to my house and my brother started to tease me.

"Heh, I saw you talk to those boys! I bet you liked one of them!"

"SHUT UP. I DO NOT LIKE ANYONE."

"KAT HAS A CRUUUUUSH. KAT HAS A CRUUUUUSH!"

"SHUUUUUUT UP, JUSTIN. I DON'T LIKE ANYONE!"

"YEAH YOU DO. YOU LIKE THAT BOY WITH THE BLUE HAT."

"NO I DON'T YOU ASSHOLE."

I ran to my room and cried. I honestly hate my brother right now...

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME GETTING TEASED?! WHY WHY WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" I started putting a pillow on myself and cuddled on it for a while.

Afterwards, I fell asleep so I can finally rest. I slept with my pillows and woke up the very next day.


End file.
